


I think we're going to need a bigger house...again.

by AbleGabriel



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara prefers to be Nonbinary, Dark, F/F, Frisk prefers to be Nonbinary, I really wanted to do an undertale steven universe crossover, Kris murders a child, Narrator!Chara, Overprotective, Pearl is second best mom, Physically Female Chara, Physically Female Frisk, That child deserved it, This is going to be a crossover between su and ut with kris and susie coming in, everyone else from deltarune is dead, fight me, goatmom is best mom, it was susie/kris centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleGabriel/pseuds/AbleGabriel
Summary: Steven Universe: Steven and the Crystal Gems were having a normal day, when there was a bright flash of light in the distance. It looked like it came from the mysterious mountain that...wasn't always there. ok what the heck is going on?Undertale: Frisk had finally lead the monsters to the surface only for a bright light engulf everyone. Scared, they cried out for their new mother, Toriel. Said goatmom clung to her as soon as Frisk began to cry. When the light died down, everyone noticed that the mountain was in a different place than it was from before. This going to be weird.Deltarune: Susie and Kris have been walking for a while now. Ever since a deranged child ghost demon thing took Kris's body and made her kill everyone in the town. When Kris finally wrestled control of her body back, it flung the demon out and the demon manifested a physical form. Which Kris killed. Since their hometown was ashes along with everyone they knew, Kris and Susie began a long trek from their home to....wherever they ended up that would accept them.





	1. Chapter 1

Susie Pov:

I looked around as I ran through the town, everything is on fire, there is blood and dust everywhere. The 

"Where the fuck is she?!" I whispered to myself, worried that the worst had happened. I made the turn down to her house and saw so much destruction throughout the street. Everyone I came across so far was either dead or dying. I can't believe this is happening. I didn't care about most of the people in this town or anyone at all in general. The one person I cared about, I care about her...A LOT.

"Please be okay. Please." I whispered to myself as I ran towards her house. Kris's house came into view soon and I felt dread fill my heart. There was a huge gash on the top floor that looked like some one cut it with a knife, the trees around the house were all bent over or cut down or on fire. Her mom's car was on it's side and on fire as well. I then heard someone scream very loudly. Kris was the one person I cared about, she can't be dead. She can't be. I entered her house and found a very grizzly scene. There was a kid with so many fucking stab wounds lying dead against a wall, and I saw her clutching her mother, not very far from the murdered kid.

"Mom, please don't die! I didn't mean to do this!" She said in between her tears. Her mother smiled sadly as dust seeped through her mouth, she noticed me standing in the door way.

"My child, your girlfriend is here." Her mom said. She turned to look at me, tears pouring in her eyes. I can tell she desperately wants to get up and hug me, but she can't leave her dying mother's side. I decided to come over to them and kneeled down next to her and her mom.

"I'm-hrrk, I'm not going to make it, kids." Her Mom said. She cried harder into her mother.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, my child, but you won't be alone, you have her." Miss Toriel said with a sad smile. Kris continued to cry, but nodded at her mother's words. Miss Toriel looked over to me.

"Take care of her, you hear me?" She said.

"I will, Miss Toriel." I said sadly, my favorite teacher, and my girlfriend's Mom was dying in front of me and said girlfriend.

"Be good, kids. I...Love...you....my...child.." Miss Toriel said as She turned to dust. As the dust of her mother fell through her fingers, Kris turned towards me and threw herself around me. She wept, hard. I was all she had left, and she was all I had left. I wrapped my arms around her in a sad attempt at a comforting hug. I rocked her back and forth while running my arm around her back.

"We need to go." I said after a few minutes of sitting there. There was no way we could possibly stay here after what had happened.

 

Earlier That Day. Kris Pov:

 

I woke up from my nap at around five-thirty in the afternoon to the strangest thing. My body was moving on it's own. I tried to stay still, but I heard chuckling come from inside my head. I tried to say whose there? But not even my mouth would respond to my commands. Worry started to fill me before the chuckling grew more distinct in my head.

"Howdy there, partner!"

The voice sounded through my head.

"Who the hell are you?!" 

I screamed in my head. The response I received was more chuckling. I was really scared now as they stumbled in my body over to my brother's drawer and took out his knife.

"My name is Chara, and let me be the person to welcome to your own personal hell."

The voice said cheerfully. Chara then moved my arm and slashed at the wall of my room. Cutting a huge gash into it. My body then moved towards the now open wall and jumped out of it. My body then began walking into town. My head turned towards the street and began walking into town. I felt my mouth grin widely as my body spotted someone. I could do nothing but watch as my body inched closer and closer to them, knife prepared to strike.

 

"No. No. No. No. No. NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T PLEASE!!"

I watched as my body sliced straight through his body. He burst into dust immediately. I just killed someone. I can't believe this.

"Please don't do this. Please stop."

I begged. I got a high pitched giggle as Chara continued to move through the town, killing everyone in their...my way.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please Stop Me!"

I shouted in my head....

But Nobody Came.

 

Two Hours Later......

 

My body was moving back into my house. For what I'm assuming was shits and giggles, Chara kicked over my Mother's car before setting it on fire with some kind of magic like she did with the rest of the town.

Chara opened the door.

"Kris? Is that you?" Mom said from the kitchen.

No.

Chara giggled as they moved my body towards the kitchen.

No.

"Kris? Where have you been? There is something awful going on!" Mom said as she came out of the kitchen entrance.

No. 

"Kris? Is everything all right?"

No.

"Kris, please say somethi-HRRK" Chara stabbed my mom, right in the stomach. I watched as she fell backwards on the ground.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

I screamed in rage before somehow separating myself from Chara. They flew into the wall. I gasped in as much air as I could. I was free! I could move on my own again. Quick! I need to help Mom!

"Ugh" Chara moaned from behind me.

I turned around and saw them on the trying to stand up on the wall.

...

...

...

...

I was still holding the knife....

I stalked over to them and grabbed them by their hair and stabbed them in the stomach. They screamed in pain. I grew a small smile, so I stabbed them again. And again. And again. And again. And again. It felt so good killing this little shit. I stabbed them thirty nine times in the chest then one more for good measure.

My Mom then started to gasp for air. I stabbed the demon shit in the head to make sure they were dead before running to her side.

 

"Mom, please don't die! I didn't mean to do this!" I said as I cried

Mom smiled sadly as dust seeped through her mouth. She seemed to look at something behind me. 

"My child, your girlfriend is here." Mom said. I turned around and felt relief flood through me, Susie was indeed right there. I could just barely make her out though because of how blurry my eyesight was because of tears. I really wanted to get up and hug her, but I can't just abandon my dying mother's side. Susie over to us and kneeled down next to my Mom and I.

"I'm-hrrk, I'm not going to make it, kids." Mom said. I cried harder into my mother's chest.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, my child, but you won't be alone, you have her." Mom said with a sad smile. I continued to cry, but nodded at her words. Mom then looked over to Susie.

"Take care of her, you hear me?" She said.

"I will, Miss Toriel." She said sadly, her favorite teacher, and her girlfriend's Mom was dying in front of her and me, her said girlfriend.

"Be good, kids. I...Love...you....my...child.." Mom said as she turned to dust. As the dust of my mother fell through my fingers, I turned my body towards Susie and threw myself around her. I wept. I wept, so very hard. I was all she had left, and she was all I had left. She wrapped her arms around me in her best attempt at a comforting hug. She rocked me back and forth while running her arm around my back soothingly.

"We need to go."

 

Three Days Later:

 

Walking. It seemed all we could do was walk. We had no idea how far we were from our destination, only that we had to reach it if we wanted a fresh start at life.

"This sucks." Kris said from my back right. We were holding hands as we walked through the state of California and I had been pulling her along for awhile now.

"Yeah." I agreed softly.

"Are you alright?" I mentally punched myself, even I could tell that was a stupid question.

"Aside from you, everyone I ever knew and loved is dead. The home I grew up in is in ashes along with my hometown, I watched my mother turn to dust in my arms, unable to do anything. Everyone else in my family died before I could even say goodbye. Yeah, I'm just fucking peachy." She growled. Needless to say, I felt a hundred and ten percent like a pile of shit.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid fucking question." I said as I stopped are trek and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and pressed her head into my chest.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you." She said, her voice muffled a bit as she didn't move her face from my chest.

"Nah, Don't worry about it." I said as I held her tighter. We stood like that for awhile, just hugging each other.

"You do realize my face is in your boobs, right?" She asked me. Great. Moment ruined.

"Of course, ya pervert." I said as laid my head on top of hers. We parted from our embrace shortly after this.

We continued our journey through the state of California, looking for the place that promised a new life.

"I love you." She said as she put an arm around me as we walked.

"I love you too." I said while returning her side hug.

 

***

 

We've been walking for so long. This fucking sucks. Kris had begun to lean into me as we walked and I had put her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad I at least have you." I told her.

"Me too." She replied with a small smile.

We still had each other, as cliche as that sounds. This was the one thing that was keeping the both of us going through all of this. Everyone we knew and loved before was now dead.

"I hope we can find a new life. If not in this place we're headed to, then at least in some place." She said.

"I know. And I hope so too." I said as we continued walking. We had been walking for weeks now. Stopping only to sleep and eat and stuff like that. We had to resort to stealing food from places we had come across when we ran out of the little food we had taken with us from our hometown.

"I can't believe I used to like hiking when I was younger. Man I was an idiot." Kris grumbled.

"Meh, it's kind of fun I guess, in a fucked up way." I said.

"You're an idiot now, too." She teased.

"I can still drop you."

"...I guess hiking is fun in a fucked up way." She repeated my words. I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend's antics before deciding to carry her bridal style.

"The first thing we do when we find a place to stay is take a shower." I said.

"I didn't think you could still smell how bad we stink, I thought we both went nose blind or whatever it's called." She said with a...look that I don't know how to describe.

"I never said it would be for just cleanliness, I just want a relaxing shower with my girlfriend." I clarified.

"You mean you want shower sex." She teased.

"....maybe..." I admitted.

"And you call me the pervert." She laughed. I gave her a playful condescending look.

"You're purposefully putting yourself in a position where you are touching my breasts with yours right now." I said simply.

"....shut up." Kris mumbled. We shared a small laugh. I'm glad we were still able to laugh and crack stupid jokes after everything that happened.

I really hope we can start over in where ever we end up on our long journey. After a few minutes, she had fallen asleep in my arms as we continued to walk. Deciding to make a pit stop for the night, I found a small cave not far off of the road and placed her inside. I used my jacket as a blanket for her, and since I was almost twice her size, it worked pretty well. I sat up against the wall near the entrance to the cave and kept watch over her. I really didn't think it was a good idea for both of us to be asleep at once while we were in the wild forest. It's good thing that I can go so long without sleep.

"Another long night of creepily watching my girlfriend sleep....yay." I mumbled to myself.


	2. Chapter Two

Frisk Pov:

I had finally managed to beat Asriel and SAVE everyone's souls from him. The barrier was broken, the monsters were all free now, but I couldn't just leave Asriel. Goatbro himself didn't do anything, and even the things he had done as Flowey aren't really his fault. I made the trek back to the ruins all the way from New Home. Everybody knows who I am and what I am now as I walked by them and talked with them. Nobody seemed to mind that I was a human. Sans had looked at me strangely when I said I wanted to go look for someone. Everybody did, but his felt strange for a different reason. I can't explain why, but I hope he doesn't mind me doing this for some reason. Mom -Toriel- Said she would give me three hours before she would start to worry and come looking for me. Undyne wanted to give me a spear to 'Beat all the bad guys back away from me' but I told her that I don't want to hurt anyone and besides, nobody would try to fight me anymore, right? Papyrus insisted that he should call to check up on me every fifteen minutes, an idea Mom agreed with heavily. I told everybody that I would take care of myself and be very careful and that I would hopefully be back within a few hours.

"Be good, My Child." Mom said before hugging me. I had returned the hug and assured everybody that I would be very careful and safe once again before running off.

Heh, it's funny, isn't it? These complete strangers that are of a different species than my own treat me better and care about me more than my own parents ever did. Hell, most of the monsters here are better than most humans I've ever met in my life. There is only one exception to that and that is this kind high school student that gave me her lunch when ever she could. I remember thinking her hair looking cool...and delicious. I thought it was bacon when I saw it first and I tried to eat it only to find out it was hair connected to a teen-aged girl looking at me strangely. I apologized to her before I ran off. *Sigh* she had wanted to help me out so much, but I didn't want to be a burden to her. This was an entire year ago and I was certain she didn't remember me by now. I hadn't even told her my name and I never got hers. I had ran away from home....no, that, that place is not a home to me and I won't give it such a title. I ran away from THAT infernal place two years ago and was surviving on the streets at the age of ten. I was twelve years old when I jumped into The Underground.

"Frisk, is something wrong? You look sad and reminiscent about something." My companion said as they floated next to me.

"Sorry, Chara. I didn't meant to worry you, I was just thinking about my past, before I...fell into The Underground." I told them. I had met Chara when I first fell in to The Underground. When I woke up, I had heard their voice and was immediately terrified that I was being haunted or something. They had quickly assured me that I wasn't insane or being haunted and they introduced themselves. I smiled thinking back to when I met them, They were the only one that vividly remembered everything that had happened to me and was there to comfort me when I died the first time. It was so weird and scary and traumatizing; dying and coming back to life. I had no idea how to handle that and was to scared to proceed through The Underground for awhile and stayed with the Skelebros.

"I understand. I had a crappy life up on the surface, as well." Chara told me. I nodded and pulled my arms closer to me as I entered Snowdin. I really wish I had gotten a coat before I left, but I was determined to find Asriel and get him his life back. I watched as Chara flew through a couple of Monsters; being Incorporeal, they could do that kind of thing. I watched her snigger as their actions gave the Monsters the chills. I sniggered with them, finding it a little funny that someone who was made of fire could shiver. We made it to the edge of Snowdin and the beginning of the forest. I stood there and reminisced about when I first came down into The Underground and when I first came out of the Ruins. It seemed like so long ago even though this all happened so recently. I've only been down here for a month. Best month of my twelve year old life, but still just a month. I began walking through the forest, looking around and saw that there wasn't anybody around as I trekked my way through. I had reached the door to the Ruins after a little more walking through the snow. I was very glad that the doors were open when I got back here, I didn't think I would be able to open these doors without some serious help.

"Oh, that's so much better." I mumbled as I entered the Ruins and their significantly warmer temperatures. Chara chuckled at me.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! You can't feel the cold right now so you can't judge me!" I playfully defended, happy no one was around as it would look really weird shouting at someone they couldn't see or hear. I walked through the corridor that lead to the stairs to Mom's house. I went upstairs and snagged the rest of the Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie.

"You took the rest of the Pie. You feel horrible for keeping this beautiful creation to yourself." Chara narrated. Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention that Chara decided to narrate my entire journey through The Underground? They really made my journey here quite the fun experience, not that it wouldn't be without her funny narration.

"Come on, Chara. I'm going to share this with everyone, even if I want to keep it to myself." I said as I stared at the delicious pie in my hands.

"I know, I'm just teasing ya!" They giggled. We exited Mom's house and walked through the Ruins. I waved at the Froggits and Whimsums all of the Monsters that came by me to say hi. I reached the spiders from the spider bake sale and told them the good news about Muffet and everything else. Yes, I had spent a LONG time getting 9999 gold to buy a single doughnut from her, but I didn't want her to think I was mean and thought that her food wasn't worth her time, even if they were just a tad bit overpriced. After that whole ordeal, Muffet was very nice and pleasant to hang out with. I told the spiders to tell Muffet thanks for doughnuts she had baked for me and I heard a tiny chorus of

"We will, dearie!" from all of them. I chuckled and waved goodbye before making my way through the Ruins once again. I had reached the place where I had gotten Monster Candy and I decided to take the entire bowl with me.

"You took the rest of the Monster Candy. You feel like the worst thing in existence." Chara teased.

"Oh shut up you!" I giggled. I had stored the bow of candy and the rest of Mom's pie in one of the dimensional boxes I had on my new phone. I had finally made my way all the way back to the place where it all began, the room where I met Chara, where my journey began. I saw Asriel standing there in silence as he stared up at the hole in the ground above.

"Asriel?" I spoke from behind him. He jumped slightly from being startled. He wiped his face before turning to me and gave me a half smile. Chara decided to sit to the side and watch as things played out, not being able to do anything as only I could see them.

"Hey, Frisk." He said solemnly.

"I know why you're here, Frisk. While I am thankful and happy that you care, there is just no way I can go back to them." Asriel said.

"But Asriel, They're your family, they love you." I tried to tell him.

"Well maybe they shouldn't, maybe they should hate me." He said sadly. "I mean, I did all those horrible things, didn't I? I really am a Monster." He said dejectedly

"Asriel-"

"IT'S TRUE FRISK!" He snapped. He looked at me with tears trailing down his face.

"I KILLED EVERYONE OVER AND OVER FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT AS FLOWEY!! I EVEN KILLED MY OWN MOTHER!!!" He cried.

"I-I was, AM such a horrible person. I did so many bad things. I don't deserve forgiveness for any of it! You are the kindest, most generous person I have ever met Frisk and I have done nothing but hurt you over and over." He said as he cried.

"I did nothing but cause pain and suffering to you and everyone else that I care about as that damn flower." He said as he held up his arm to his eyes as he cried.I walked over to him and pulled him into the most comforting hug I could muster.

"Asriel, don't you dare say those things about yourself. You are a wonderful person and don't you say otherwise." I said firmly. He returned my hug and cried into my shoulder.

"Frisk, Thank you so much. I don't deserve you in my life." He said before he pulled away from the hug. He looked at the hole in the ceiling before looking back down at the flowers before sighing to himself. He then took out a heart locket from his back pocket and stared at it sadly for a few minutes before his look changed to one of determination. I got a better look at it and saw that the heart locket had Chara's name inscribed on it. The one I had found in New Home and had taken with me had Asriel's name inscribed on it. He then turned towards me.

"I-I'll go back with you, but only after I return something." He said. He held up Chara's Heart Locket.

"I know Chara is with you. I want you to give this to them, it contains my dust and the remnants of her soul." He said seriously.

"W-What?" I stammered. He gave me a look that said 'I don't have time to explain better' so I just went along with it.

"Take it and Chara over to the middle of this flower bed. It's...It's where they were buried. If you infuse this with your determination and I help with the rest of my magic, we'll be able to bring Chara back. But I will revert to a flower again, not that I wouldn't anyway. No buts Frisk. This is the only way I'm willing to go back with you, if you bring back Chara instead of me." He said firmly. I looked at Chara who had their hands in front of their mouth and their eyes were widened in shock. They then looked at me and nodded.

"If it's the only way he'll come back with us willingly, then so be it. We'll find another way to turn him back into Asriel from Flowey another day." They said after much thought. I nodded to them before looking back at Asriel.

"Alright, Asriel. They're up for it." I said. He grinned at me.

"Let's bring back my sibling now, Frisk." He said happily. I took the locket from Asriel and Chara floated over to us before laying on the ground directly above where they were buried.

"Heh, I'm going to miss floating around and narrating your adventure for you, Frisk." They joked, trying to lighten up the mood. I smiled and nodded at them before opening the locket and carefully placing it down right next to them. Asriel smiled at me.

"Thank you so much for letting me do this, Frisk. You too, Chara." He said before gathering all the magic he had left and placing it over the locket. He addressed Chara even though he couldn't see them. I followed suit and focused my determination over Chara and their locket, before a blinding white light shined after a few moments. Then I suddenly felt very tired and I lost consciousness.

Chara's Pov:

My eyes fluttered open and I brought my hands to my face. I rubbed my eyes to get the bleariness to go away before I realized that I could touch myself. I had skin. I could feel. I HAVE A BODY!!!!!!

"Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God!" I said to myself as I sat up. I then went rigid as I realized I was forgetting something.

"Frisk." I said to myself. I shot up from the ground and shakily stood up. I searched for Frisk before I found them lying face down on the ground a few feet away from me. I shakily ran over to them and kneeled down next to them. I tried to the shake them awake.

"Frisk?! Frisk?! Frisk?! Please wake up, Frisk! Please be ok!" I said to them as I desperately tried to wake them up. I was very relieved when I heard Frisk groan and felt them shift. They fluttered their eyes open and looked at me.

'Chara? Are you okay?' They signed. This flew up warning signs for me. Frisk only ever uses signs when they are hurt or feeling uncomfortable. I nodded in response to their question before moving them over to a better position.

"Are YOU okay? You're signing, Frisk." I asked them. They nodded before coughing.

"They're not okay." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around a felt my heart lurch in my chest. (Still not completely over the fact that I have a body again.) There in the middle of the flowers...was Asriel....as Flowey.

"Look, I like Frisk too, You know. If you want them to live you have to listen to me." He said. I snapped out of my stupor and shook my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. He sighed dejectedly before looking at me firmly.

"Frisk used a LOT of Determination and Soul Power to bring you back. More than the magic and Soul Power I used. They're going to die if we don't do something." Flowey said seriously. As if to emphasize his point, Frisk started to cough again. Although this time, they coughed up some blood.

"Alright Alright Alright! What do I need to do, A-... Flowey?!" I said frantically. I definitely, no matter what, CAN NOT let Frisk die.

"We need to replace the Determination and Soul Power they had used. At least enough to make their Soul stable. After that, they'll be able to regenerate the rest." Flowey explained to me.

"Alright...A-...Flowey, Are you still going to..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'm still going to keep my promise. Will focus on that later, right now we need to save Frisk." He said before burrowing over to Frisk. We then transferred enough Magic from Flowey, Soul Energy from me, and Determination from the both of us. Frisk coughed a little, but their cough seemed to calm down a bit. Their breathing stabilized and the color returned to their body. They then gasped loudly and opened their eyes. Thank GOD that this worked. I couldn't live with the guilt that I was the one at fault for getting Frisk killed. I know that I've only known them for a month, but I've felt like I've known them for my whole life.

"C-Chara? Is that you? You look very pretty with an actual body." They said as they reached a hand to my cheek. I chuckled at them.

"Only you would flirt with me after almost giving up your soul for my sake." I said before pulling Frisk into a hug. They sighed happily before returning my hug. We felt vines wrap around us and Frisk jumped a little in fright. I glared at Flowey, thinking he was trying to attack us.

"What? Am I not allowed to join in a hug with you two?" Flowey said. I softened my glare at those words, I was able to tell he was genuinely just wanting to hug us.

"Flowey? You're back...Are..Are you still gonna come with us?" Frisk said as they realized that Flowey was here instead of Asriel.

"Calm down, Frisk. I'm still keeping the promise, I'm coming with you to the surface with everyone else." Flowey assured Frisk. It seemed to work as the worry left their face. We pulled away from out little embrace and looked at each other.

"Frisk? Chara?" Flowey asked to get our attention.

"Yeah, Flowey?" Frisk asked.

"Do, Do you two hate me?" He asked timidly. "I'll understand if you do, I-"

"Flowey, it's the same with Asriel. I don't blame you for what you've done. Besides. It seems like you can feel now, can't you?" Frisk pointed out. That's my PaciFrisk. I chuckled mentally at my own pun.

"Y-Yeah! I guess I can!" Flowey grinned at them. "Chara, what about you? Do you hate me?" He asked me. I stared blankly at him for a few minutes and watched as he bit his lip in anticipation. I kneeled down to his eye level before speaking to him.

"Flowey...I won't say that I would've forgiven you as easily as Frisk has, but they have rubbed off on me. I don't hate you. I CAN'T hate you as you are literally another version of my brother. I can't forgive you right now, but I won't say that I will NEVER forgive you." I said truthfully. He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I-I promise to be a better person, Chara. Frisk." He said with determination. Frisk smiled at him before they got to their feet.

"Well we should get going. Flowey, do you mind being carried in a flower pot?" Frisk asked with a teasing grin.

"Ugghh, Do I have to?" He asked which received him two nods of affirmation from the two of us. "Alright, Fine." He agreed reluctantly. Oh how I'm gonna tease him about this. I went and got a pot from Mom's room and I put Flowey inside of it. Frisk took the Flowey Pot (heh) from me. Frisk then tried to walk but stumbled a bit. Me being the great best friend I was lent them my shoulder and helped them through walk.

"Thanks, Chara." They said softly. We then decided it was time to leave the Ruins, so we made the trek back. When we reached the door of the ruins, we heard a familiar voice.

"heya, kiddo."

 

***

 

 

Sans Pov.

I decided to go check on the kiddo after an hour had passed with their last response to one of Tori's texts being from Snowdin. I should hate the kid for that other timeline, but I saw it in their eyes. They don't remember any of it. Even so, I probably wouldn't hate the kid even if they remembered. I had grown a sort of protective streak for Frisk and let me tell ya, that ain't shrinking anytime soon. This timeline was the first time Frisk had ever met me. But this wasn't the first time I've ever met Frisk. Anywhosen, I'm gettin' off topic here. I needed to find the kid and I needed to find them fast. I had taken a shortcut over to Grillby's and asked him if he had seen Frisk anywhere and if he had noticed anything weird. He told me that he indeed has seen Frisk and that they said they were headed for the Ruins. The next thing he told me worried me a little, he said that he got the shivers shortly afterward, like a ghost had passed through him. Now, this would be perfectly normal for someone in Snowdin, just not Grillby. Y'know because he's made of friggin fire. I teleported into the forest and ran towards the big door deep in the forest. I then saw two figures coming through the doorway. I saw Frisk and....oh no. The other one was here. It took all of my will power not to kill that little shit as soon as I saw them. The reason for me holding back was the fact that they were the one who was currently supporting Frisk. Who was holding the weed. Ugh, I swear to god if this whole fucking ordeal was just an elaborate scheme cooked up by them I was going to lose it. Against my better judgement, I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"heya kiddo." I greeted. The little shit-Chara, I think their name was, looked up when they heard my voice. Frisk looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back at the kid and flashed a menacing look to the weed that only he picked up. He seemed to understand my warning and nodded slightly. Frisk handed the weed over to Chara and steadily made their way over to me.

Frisk Pov.

When I saw Sans standing there I pushed Flowey into Chara's hands and stepped over to him before latching on to him in a hug.

"Hi, Sans!" I greeted happily. For some reason I feel like I have a special connection to Sans. His hot cats are also delicious not to mention his hilarious puns. He returned my hug after a few moments with a chuckle.

"woah there pal! ya happy to see me or what?" He teased. Chara had approached us when we separated from our hug.

"Sans, this is Chara, they're Mom's other child!" I introduced the two of them.

"Hi." Chara nervously whispered while waving at the older skelebro.

"what, surprised to see me?" Sans asked them teasingly.

"Not really, I just get the feeling you don't like me for some reason." They said honestly, causing me to look at them in shock. I looked back at Sans and he seemed to be judging Chara with his look. Before he smiled at them.

"well that's just ridiculous. i've never met you before so how could i hate you already?" He said with a joking tone in his voice.

"'sides, now frisk isn't so bonely as tori's only child." He joked. Chara snickered a little at his pun. Chara had told me that they really liked puns so I think they're going to get along quite well with Sans.

"I'm a little worried about what Mom's reaction is going to be when she finds out that I'm alive." Chara said sheepishly.

"As well as her reaction to Flowey and what Frisk did to bring me back." Chara said.

"wait, what did the kid do?" Sans asked, sounding a little worried.

"Let's just say if it weren't for Flowey, Frisk would have given up their life for me." Chara admitted.

"well then. you earned some points there, weed." Sans said as he leaned down to Flowey's face. Flowey gulped and nodded.

"Also, what I meant by Mom's reaction to Flowey-" Chara tried to explain, but Sans cut them off.

"i already know, kid. flowey is asriel, right?" Sans said, surprising both me and Chara.

"H-How did you know?" Chara stammered.

"It's best not to question, guys." Flowey interjected. I then put two and two together. Flowey was terribly scared, and putting that together with what Sans had said to me in the bright corridor place, I knew Sans was a lot more powerful than he let on. But, that didn't change my opinion of him at all. If anything, it just made him cooler!

"well kiddos and former kid." Sans winked. "i think it's time we headed on back to tori and the others. you really scared everyone when you didn't respond for a couple of hours." Sans inform us.

"Oh no! Were we really out for that long?!" I questioned, receiving a nod for an answer.

"Then we better not keep them waiting for much longer." Chara said before grasping my hand. Sans took my other hand and stopped us from running off. We looked at him confused for a second before he grinned at us.

"over here. i know a shortcut." He said before directing us in the completely wrong direction of where we needed to go. As soon as we rounded a corner, we came face to face with Mom and everybody else. They hadn't moved from the spot that I had last seen them in.

"fast shortcut, huh?" Sans said with a grin before letting go of my hand and then looking over towards Mom.

"tori! we're back!" he said while waving.

"Sans! Oh thank goodness you found my...child...?" Toriel said as she ran towards me, slowing down as she realized who was standing next to me. I felt Chara's hand grip mine a little tighter and I could practically feel the nervousness emanating off of them. I gave their hand a little squeeze to try and comfort them.

"....C..Chara?" Mom whispered in disbelief. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. I heard Chara gulp before they inhaled with a deep breath.

"H-Hi...Mom." Chara said softly with a small wave. Mom burst into tears at that and ran towards us and knelt down and wrapped both Chara and myself into a big, warm, loving hug. I was happy Mom didn't leave me out of her hug, especially one this emotional. Mom's hugs are the best. We both hugged her back and I heard Chara cry into her fur. I couldn't help it, I began to cry into Mom's fur too.

"Oh my goodness! Chara! Frisk!" Mom cried as she tighten her hold on us. "I've missed you so much, Chara." She continued, sobbing in joy the whole time.

"I missed you too, Mom." Chara replied back, with as much happiness as our Mother. After a few minutes of this scene, we realized we had an audience in the form of all the friends I had made during my journey through The Underground. After we had calmed down a little, we pulled away sheepishly.

"Chara? Is that really you?" Asgore asked, approaching us. Chara hid behind Mom when he did.

"Chara, despite how I feel about him, you shouldn't dislike him as much as I do, he is still your father after all." Mom told Chara.

"Tori...Toriel, please don't defend me. I've already stated that you were right and I was wrong. If my own family hates me now, then I've got no one else to blame but myself. I don't deserve forgiveness for my past actions and you know it. I'll accept whatever feelings you have for me now without any resistance. I've been a terrible husband, a terrible king, and a terrible father. I do not expect you to forgive me, but I still apologize for what I've done." Asgore said sadly. I looked up at Mom and saw that she was wearing a neutral expression and Chara was looking at Asgore with a similar expression.

"Asgore. I myself can never forgive you for killing those innocent children. But I won't keep Chara from their father if they still wish to call you such." Mom said before she looked at Chara and I.

"Chara, Frisk. What do you two want to do." Mom asked us.

"Well, I think it should be up to Chara. Asgore was THEIR dad after all." I said truthfully. Everyone looked at Chara for an answer. They seemed to get more and more nervous with trying to find an answer. They were really sweating and breathing hard. I was starting to get worried for them so I put my hand reassuringly on their shoulder.

"I-I-I. I DON'T KNOW!!!" Chara screamed. "I CAN'T DECIDE!"

"It's as you say, he WAS my Dad, but, like with Mom, I can't ignore the fact that you killed six innocent children and was going to try to kill Frisk." Chara said through tears.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't look past that....Mr. Asgore." Chara finished, their tears never seeming to calm down. Asgore looked down at the ground after that and nodded sadly.

"Well, we shouldn't keep from returning to the surface for so long." Asgore said, trying to change the mood and subject.

"Let's go everyone!"

"ALL RIGHT! I, THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE THE FIRST MONSTER TO SEE THE SURFACE!!!!!!" Papyrus said cheerfully before running out of the exit. We all grinned at his actions and followed him outside.

We all stood over the cliff from near the exit of The Underground. The cliff overlooked the vast forest and more of the Mt. Ebott. To the left of us in the distance was the the area of Mt. Ebott where I entered The Underground. To the right, was a big city. In the middle of where we were looking was the Sun as it was setting. We were gazing into the sunset. Chara and I were holding hands while everyone else was staring in awe. We both stared with nostalgia, though. I could tell that Chara had missed the sun as much as I did.

"Oh my..." Mom said as she gazed out into the scenery around us.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore spoke.

"Wow... it's e-even better than on TV." Alphys stuttered as she gazed in awe like everyone else was.

"WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!" She continued.

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!?" Undyne asked in disbelief. I nodded happily. If there was one thing I missed about the surface, it would be the sunsets and gazing at the stars.

"The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh!" Undyne continued with her trademark huge smile.

"I really feel alive!" She finished, still adorning her smile.

"HEY SANS..." Papyrus started. "WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" He asked the shorter skeleton.

"we call that "the sun," my friend." Sans answered.

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!" Papyrus exclaimed. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore commented.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Mom agreed with a smile. Her smiled dimmed a little as she continued speaking.

"But we should really think about what comes next."

"Oh, right." Asgore said with realization.

"Everyone... This is the beginning of a bright new future." He continued happily.

"An ere of peace between humans and monsters." He finished. He then turned to me before asking me a question.

"Frisk..." He started. "I have something to ask of you." He stated. I nodded at him and motioned for him to continue.

"Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" He asked. I gasped a little at the question. I had no idea if I was ready to handle such a responsibility and I thought this over to myself for a minute. I had come to a conclusion a little quicker than I thought I would.

"Yes." I said with a smile. I was determined to help the race that had been so kind to me as much as possible.

"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!" Papyrus cheered. "AND I, THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS...WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!" He exclaimed.

"I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" He declared before running off to the right.

"welp. someone's gotta keep from getting into trouble. see you guys." Sans said with a wink before heading off in the opposite direction that lead back into The Underground.

"Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?" Undyne groaned. "Papyrus, wait!!!" She screamed before chasing after the taller skelebro.

"Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!" Alphys exclaimed. (without stuttering. Yay Alphys!) She then ran after Undyne. The five of us remaining sat in silence for a few moments.

"Whoops." Asgore spoke, trying to break the silence that had accumulated around us. It didn't work and we sat there for a few more moments before Asgore decided to try again.

"Uh, should I do something?" Asgore asked nervously, turning to his left to face Mom.

"..." Mom said nothing and sent him a heated sideways glare.

"Well, gotta go!" Asgore stated before running off to join the others, leaving just Mom, Chara, Flowey, and me. Mom looked towards the direction everybody had ran off to.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Mom commented before turning back to face the sunset. She then turned towards us.

"Frisk..." She asked to get my attention. I turned towards her and craned my neck to meet her eyes.

"You came from this world, right...?" She said with a sad smile.

"So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?" She asked me. I answered immediately. I didn't even need to think about this decision.

"I want to stay with you and Chara, Mom!" I answered with a smile before hugging her leg.

"What?" She asked in a shock before her expression turned to one of amusement.

"Frisk... You really are a funny child." Mom laughed. "If you had said that  
earlier, none of this would have happened." She continued.

"It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind. Hee Hee Hee." She giggled. Chara and I laughed along with her.

"Well... I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go... I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?" She spoke with her motherly tone. I nodded happily and hugged her leg again, Chara hugged her with me while still holding Flowey. Mom leaned down and returned our hug happily. Flowey had been pretty silent for quite some time now. After a minute or so, she pulled away from our hug.

"Now come along." She said before grabbing my hand. I had grabbed Chara's free hand, too.

"Everyone is waiting for us." Mom said before guiding us to where everybody else had gone.

When we reached everyone, we had found that they were waiting for us at the base of the mountain. Sans had gotten to Papyrus almost immediately and explained to him how it wouldn't be a good idea to go blasting into human society. Much to Undyne's confusion and slight anger. When Undyne had asked Sans how he had gotten down here so fast, he told her that he took shortcut.

"welp, i would think that the best place to start would be that city we saw from the mountain." Sans said as we were all in one place again. We all agreed with him before heading off towards the city. Chara and I lead the group as we wanted to try and calm down any people assuming that the Monsters were evil or whatever.

At least, that was the plan we had until a bright white light engulfed everybody there. I was scare and cried for Mom, she clung to me from behind and held me in her arms.. After the light died down, we realized we were all back at the top of Mount Ebott and that the Mountain was in a totally different area than it was from before. There was a beach, and a little small town. This is going to be weird isn't it?


	3. Chapter Three

Jasper Pov:

 

I had a hard time growing accustomed to everything here on Earth, but I really do prefer life here to life on Homeworld. If you could even call it that. I can't believe I had actually _wanted_ to go back there at one time. Man am I glad Steven is so good with words. That little guy had literally saved my life multiple times. Once from my own stupidity, and once from Homeworld. I now consider him wrecking the ship from Homeworld saving me from going back there. I was standing in the kitchen, making a meat lovers sandwich while I was contemplating all of this to myself. I heard rustling from above me and saw that Steven had woken up from his...sleep, I think it was called. How does that Earth saying go? Speak of the devil.

 

"Good Morning Jasper." He greeted with a tired wave when he noticed me.

 

"Morning, kid." I greeted back with a small smile. He sat up in his bed and stretched for a bit before getting out of the bed and stretching some more.

 

"Want me to make you some pancakes?" I asked him.

 

"Will they have bacon in them?" He asked me back

 

"Of course!" I assured him.

 

"Alright then sure! Those seem to be your specialty." He said before heading to the bathroom to perform his morning rituals. He was right about that. Everything I eat (when I do eat) has to have meat in it. Meat is the most delicious thing ever and nobody can convince me otherwise. I have learned rather quickly how to cook and have developed a liking for food when I tasted what Steven told me was called a 'barbecue hamburger'. I had gotten my idea for Bacon Pancakes when I watched that show 'Adventure Time' with Steven and Peridot. 

 

"Bacon Pancakes. Makin' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I'll put in a pancake..." I hummed to myself. I liked that show more than I probably should. I had finished Steven's pancakes a little bit before he was done with the his stuff in the bathroom. I had stacked them up on a plate for him and placed it on the counter. I was about to leave them there and go eat my sandwich somewhere else, but then I thought it would be best if I stood guard for Steven's pancakes. Never know when a wild Amethyst would strike.

 

After a few more minutes, Steven came out of the bathroom in his trademark star shirt and blue jeans. He walked over to the counter and took a seat right where the pancakes were.

 

"Thanks, Jasper!" He said happily before digging in.

 

"No problem, squirt." I said with a grin before taking my half eaten sandwich and left the beach house.

 

I finished my sandwich by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs. I decided to walk up to the lighthouse on the top of the hill the temple was embedded in. I looked a little different than what I used to look like back when I was deluded with Homeworld's ideals. Instead of a yellow diamond jumpsuit, I had black jeans and combat boots with an open orange hoodie with a black T-Shirt that read 'I Work Out Because Punching People Is Frowned Upon'. My hair was more or less the same, which made some people confused on why I wear a hoodie as there was no way my hair would fit into it. They proceed to shut up when I flip it on without trouble. Magic is great. When I reached my destination, I sat at the edge of the cliff and looked out towards the ocean. This is one of my favorite spots to come to contemplate my existence.

 

"There was, is, so many things wrong with Homeworld. How could I have been so fucking blind to it all?" I asked myself. 

 

"Was it because I was regarded as 'The Perfect Jasper'? Probably." I huffed.

 

"I should've fought harder than I did when I was transferred to Yellow Diamond's court. Pink Diamond will always be my true Diamond." I said to myself.

 

 

When I had put aside my rage for Rose Quartz when I accepted that she gave up her existence for Steven, I had realized something. You see, I am a lot smarter than what people give me credit for. Anyways, I know that Steven is completely innocent of his mother's 'crimes' against the diamond authority. I felt terrible when I came to this realization and had wanted to pay him back for all the trouble that I had caused him out of my rage for everything. He forgave me almost instantly. He was practically beaming when I told him that I would like to join the Crystal Gems. I had realized what they truly stood for. Freedom. Not Rebellion. They had to rebel for the freedom they sought. I was also able to put two and two together when I thought a few things over. Rose Quartz abilities were a little  _too_ powerful for a simple Quartz Soldier. Being able to fix cracked gems with her tears and all that. I had thought that seemed a little overpowered for a Rose Quartz. When I had looked into other Quartz soldiers, I had found that not a single one of them could do what she had done. It was then I thought of something that at the time I thought was completely and utterly insane. But, when I had really thought it through, it started to make more and more sense. When I looked through past recordings on the Moon Base, I found something that all but solidified my suspicions. I saw Pearl, serving My Diamond, Pink Diamond. I confronted Pearl about this alone, and when I saw how defensive she got, it confirmed my suspicions. Rose Quartz, was Pink Diamond. When I asked her that, her lack of response reassured me that that was the truth. She begged me not to bring it up to anyone else, so I didn't. It seemed that she was unable to elaborate any further on the subject of Pink Diamond as she was most likely ordered by her to never speak of it to anybody.

 

"This is still such a mindfuck." I whispered to myself.

 

"Jasper!" I heard a voice call out from behind me. I turned around to see Lapis walking up to me.

 

"Hey Lapis." I greeted with a small wave. She sat down next to me.

 

"You contemplating your existence too?" She asked.

 

"Yep." I answered.

 

"It's so strange, isn't it? Everything we had known back on Homeworld, everything that we thought was right was just so very wrong." She said. She was staring out into the view of the ocean with a philosophical look on her face. I looked at her nervously before taking a deep breath and asking the question I have been dreading for awhile now.

 

"Lazuli, do you hate me?" I asked her. I looked away from her and suddenly found the edge of the cliff I was sitting on very interesting. I could feel her eyes on me as she shifted her gaze from the ocean on to me.

 

"I'm not going to lie, Jasper. I did hate you. I hated you for a long time." She said simply. My shoulders slumped at that. It was what I was expecting her to say, but it still hurt.

 

"I see." I mumbled sadly. I desperately wanted her to at least accept me, but if she hated me, then she hated me. I had no right to be angry with her for that after what I have done to her. After fusing with her for so long, I grew a sort of attachment to her, I believe it's what is known as a 'crush'. It was more than just a simple crush however, but I couldn't tell that to Lazuli. All our fusion did was make her hate me, and that was something I had to accept. I felt a soft touch on my right shoulder and looked over to see that Lazuli had placed her hand on me, in what looked like a comforting gesture. That made no sense, why would she comfort somebody she hated?

 

"However, I don't have those feelings anymore." She said.

 

"H-Huh!?" I stammered out.

 

"Jasper, I only hated you because I thought that you had only fused with me for power. I thought that you had only fused with me to use me. When you had asked me to fuse, I only did what I did because of Steven, if was just the others, at that time, I probably would've worked with you. It took all I had to refuse you're offer of fusion again when you found me on that boat. I really wanted to, but I knew that if we fused again, the only thing that the two of us would've experienced is more pain and hatred. Even then, I might have accepted your offer if Steven hadn't been there." She admitted to me while looking me dead in the eye.

 

"I.." I tried to say something, but I just trailed off and continued to stare at her. She took this as a sign to continue speaking.

 

"When you came to me after Steven had healed you from corruption, Peridot told me about it, and sincerely apologized to me, I was...happy. I still couldn't bring myself to fully trust you, however. But when you had accepted that Steven was his own person and not his mother and got close to him, I decided I would try and give you a chance. You have proven yourself to everybody ever since then, and I feel like I can finally trust you." She confessed. She shifted her body and wrapped her arms as far around me as she could in a hug.

 

"L-Lapis? Do...Do you really mean what you're saying?" I asked hopefully, if I had a heart, it would beating crazy fast.

 

"Yes, you big buff cheeto puff." She said with a teasing tone in her voice as she grinned up at me. I sputtered at her comment, which caused her to giggle. I returned her hug after a few moments of sitting still in shock.

 

"Lapis, I can't thank you enough for giving me this chance." I told her.

 

"You don't have to, I know how much this would mean to you, as I was a part of you for months." She told me with a smile. 

 

"I'm so sorry for doing all of that to-" I tried to apologize, but she cut me off.

 

"I'm tired of you apologizing for something that truly wasn't your fault.  **I** was the one who forced us to stay together and chained us to the bottom of the ocean.  **I** was the one of rejected you for so long. I should be asking for  **your** forgiveness, not the other way around." She said firmly without leaving any room for argument on my part.

 

"Lapis, I don't blame you for anything." I told her.

 

"But you should!" She shouted as she pulled away from me and stared me directly in my eyes.

 

"Maybe I should, but I don't. And I never will. That's how I feel and you can't change that. Deal with it." I said gruffly while crossing my arms. Lapis began to chuckle, then that turned into giggles, which eventually turned into full blown laughter. This confused me as you could probably guess.

 

"That's the Jasper gruffness I know!" She said with a larger smile. I gaped at her for a few moments before joining in on her laughter. After a while, I calmed myself down before speaking once again.

 

"Lapis, can I tell you something?" I asked her.

 

"Sure, go ahead." She replied before giving me all of her attention. I began to blush like crazy and began second guessing myself, but I already came this far, so I might as well go all the way. I need to be completely honest with Lapis from now on.

 

"Lapis, after spending so much time fused with you, with our beings melded into one, I believe I have grown an attachment to you." I started.

 

"Jasper, are you saying...?" She trailed off.

 

"Lapis Lazuli, I'm in love with you." I breathed out. I closed my eyes in anticipation. There. I said it. There was no going back now. I may have just ruined her forgiveness for everything with this, we may never be able to form any kind of relationship after this, but I won't lie or keep any secrets from her. I felt her hands on my cheeks and I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at her. What she did next shocked me, as well as fill me with relief and joy. She kissed me.

 

"I'm in love with you, too. I just couldn't accept it for a while." She admitted happily. Then, her demeanor became saddened, which worried me.

 

"But..." She began. I bit my lip in anticipation for what she would say next.

 

"I...I think I'm in love with someone else, too." She admitted.

 

"Oh is that all?" I said with relief. She looked up at me in disbelief.

 

"What? We're gems, Lapis. We can have relationships with more than just one other gem. I'll just have to get used to sharing you with whoever else loves you." I told her with a grin.

 

"Oh thank the stars! I thought you were going to say something like 'I'll just have to beat this person in a fight to win you!' or something." She admitted sheepishly.

 

"Lapis, you're a person, not a thing." I deadpanned. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG and a flash of white light in the distance. 

 

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed, holding on to Lapis protectively. When the light died down, there was a mountain connected to a side of the beach that was never there before. It was a legitimate mountain with a huge forest and everything.

 

"We need to go down there, now." I said before picking Lapis up bridal style and jumping off the cliff we were sitting on down to the beach and began to run towards the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time deciding on how to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy what I have come up with. This is my first story on the site and I have no idea how to do proper tags. There's going to be sex in later chapters (maybe) but that wont be the focus of this story. Can anyone give me some pointers for writing a story on this Site? Also, think of Beach City, then put the whole area of Mount Ebott connected to one side of it. I'm not the best a descriptions, but I hope this works. Sorry for that.


	4. Spear Happy Pearl

 

Steven's Pov:

 

Everybody ran into my room when there was a super loud noise and bright flash of light. 

 

"Oh my Stars! What the heck is going on!?" Peridot shouted as she came through the temple door, joing the rest of us in the beach house. 

 

"We don't know! Is there a *Second* cluster that you didn't tell us about!?" Pearl shouted back.

 

"Not that I know of and I read everything there was to read about the Earth back on Homeworld!" She exclaimed. Soon the noise had died down along with the light.

 

"Is everybody alright?" Garnet asked after a few minutes. A chorus of positive answers sounded throughout the room. I heard heavy footsteps from outside on the stairs before Jasper and Lapis through open the door.

 

"There's a giant mountain outside that wasn't there five minutes ago!!" They shouted at the same time.

 

"What!?" Everyone said with varying tones in their voices. I ran to the window and saw exactly what they were talking about. We all ran outside to look the mountain and saw that it was even connected to the beach and everything.

 

"How the fuck did this happen!?" Jasper thought out loud as she like everyone else stared and marveled at the mountain in front of us that had appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Language." Garnet scolded as she stared up at it too.

 

"Is this something from Homeworld?" I asked Peridot.

 

"I  _seriously_ doubt it Steven." Peridot answered. Suddenly, Garnet seemed to become on edge.

 

"Everyone! I sense living beings somewhere in the mountain! Several extremely powerful ones too!!" She shouted. We all became on edge at those words. The warp pad lit up from inside the house and Bismuth came running out soon afterwards.

 

"Garnet! Do you sense that!? Is it someone from Homewo- What the heck!?" She exclaimed as she came out next to us and saw the mountain too. 

 

"Yes I do sense it. And no it's probably not from Homeworld." Garnet answered. Soon, we all were on guard as we heard a voice from right behind us.

 

"heya." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Frisk Pov:

 

"Is there another kind of barrier that we didn't know about?" Alphys asked out loud as she pondered that to herself.

 

 "nope. this is something entirely different." Sans said. Everyone could agree that this was definitely NOT the humans' work, whatever had just happened.

 

"I think we should investigate down at the base of the mountain." Mom said as she looked down at the small beach town that wasn't there moments prior. Along with the smaller mountain connected to it. My eyes widened as I spotted something.

 

"Woah! That statue looks so cool!" I said with stars in my eyes. Okay, now I HAD to see what else is down there. I said as much to everybody, Mom was a little apprehensive to let me run off to some place that magically appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Oh come on Mom! Please?" I asked. Giving her my Puppy Eyes of Doom technique. 

 

"I don't know, my child. This seems a little dangerous." She said with a concerned look on her face.

 

"hey, tori. relax, i'll go with the kid to make sure they stay safe alright?" Sans offered as he took my hand. I looked up at Sans gratefully and he grinned down at me with an expression that said 'ah don't worry about it kiddo!'.

 

"Alright, I'll allow you to go down there if Sans is with you." Mom said before kneeling down to my height and placing her hands on my shoulders.

 

"Please stay safe. Stay with Sans and don't wander off too far from him, okay?" She said with a soft expression. 

 

"I promise Mom!" I agreed. She smiled at me before giving me one of her amazing hugs.

 

"Be good, my child." She said right before separating from our hug. I promised her that I would be on my best behavior before heading down the mountain. Sans stopped us from going much farther when we came across a crossroads. 

 

"What's wrong Sans?" I asked the older skelebro. He seemed to be staring into nothing as he thought something over. He then grinned at me before jerking his head to his left.

 

"here kid. follow me, i know a shortcut." He said before pulling me towards the path that went around a corner. When we got around the corner we were on the beach at the base of the mountain.

 

"fast shortcut, huh?" He said as he winked at me. I decided not to question it and walked along the mountain that I saw from up top. When we came around the beach we saw the statue I had spotted from the top of mount Ebott. There was a beach house at the base of the humongous statue and there were a bunch of colorful people standing around outside of the house, staring up at Mount Ebott. Soon, a blue beam of light shone from the beach house and some one with rainbow dread locks ran out of the house. She shouted something at the people standing down at the beach before joining them. It was this moment that Sans and I decided to walk up the colorful people and introduce ourselves.

 

"heya." Sans greeted, causing all of them to turn around and take defensive stances. Some of them summoned weapons out of nowhere as they spotted us. Sans shoved me behind him and stood in front of me protectively. I poked my above his shoulder to see what was going on.

 

"Who the hell are you!?" The tall buff orange one shouted at Sans. The one with the square afro...Squarefro? The one with the Squarefro slapped the back of the orange one's head.

 

"Language, Jasper!" She scolded.

 

"This is seriously not the time for that, Garnet!!" The newly identified Jasper shouted at the Lady with the Squarefro who I know knew was named Garnet.

 

"Still though, Jasper is right. Who are you!?" The tall white one with a spear demanded as she pointed the spear towards us threateningly.

 

"Name's Sans. And I've gotta say this is a pretty rude way to greet new people, guys." Sans said seriously as he stayed in front of me protectively. They didn't seem to appreciate Sans's words, but they didn't grow hostile at them. Well....more hostile, I guess.

 

"Well, Mr. Sans, we have never seen a creature like you before and you just happened to show up right when this weird Mountain did. This could be you're doing!" Garnet accused.

 

"Well I can definitely say that it's no coincidence that I showed up right when the Mountain did, because my pals and I came from inside of it, but we definitely didn't cause the mountain to move here. I am just as clueless ya'll are." Sans explained, trying to diffuse the situation.

 

 _"I could probably fight all of them if I was on my own, but I can't risk a fight with Frisk here. They could get hurt or worse and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to the kid. Not to mention the fact that Tori would definitely murder me dead if that happened."_ Sans thought to himself.

 

"Guys maybe we should hear them out..." The one normal human looking boy said with a concerned expression on his face.

 

"Steven, they could be bad people, just look at the one in the front. He's clearly evil." The short purple one told Steven.

 

"Wow. You just assume I'm a bad guy because I'm a skeleton? Fuck you, you racist." Sans said as he flipped her off. He was clearly irritated with the purple girl's comment about his appearance.

 

"Hey!" She shouted, obviously offended. This situation was starting to go down fast. They all seemed to grow even more hostile after this. Sans sighed to himself and closed his eyes. 

 

"This is gonna be tough." I heard him whisper to himself. He then looked back up and his eyelights had gone out, his left eye then violently glowed blue. 

 

The next few events happened really fast.

 

The tall one with the spear move fast and threw her spear. It was headed directly for us. Acting on instinct, I grabbed Sans's jacket from my position behind him and threw him out of the way. The spear was moving too fast for me to doge it as well, so I closed my eyes and braced for the pain from the spear. 

 

"FRISK!!!" I heard Sans scream. There was a shuffle of movement in front of me and then a loud crash, but there was no pain from being impaled. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the back of that boy...Steven I think his name was. He had moved in front of me and pulled out a shield, blocking the spear from impaling me right through my chest. He had saved my life.

 

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding for so long. Steven kept his shield up, but he turned his head around to look at me.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

 

"Uh-Huh." I answered quietly with a nod. He offered his hand to me and I took it. He helped me to my feet and I thanked him for saving me.

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM LADY!?!?" I heard Sans yell at the top of his lungs. Steven and I looked over to Sans and for the first time since i met him, he had an expression other than his usual grin on his face. It was rage. His eye was furiously ablaze and his fists were clenched super tight. He looked like he was about to kill somebody. Probably because he was right about to kill the lady that threw that spear.

 

"Pearl!" Garnet shouted before she slapped her on the back of the head. 

 

"What on earth did you want to accomplish by attacking a freaking CHILD!?" She demanded.

 

"I DON'T KNOW! I PANICKED!" The tall lady I know knew was named Pearl shouted back. She at least seemed very distraught by her actions, so I guess she wasn't sadistic. She was probably only trying to protect her friends and panicked when she thought that Sans was about to attack.

 

"Nice one, Pearl. You panicked and almost impaled an innocent child! GREAT JOB!" The short purple one shouted angrily at Pearl.

 

"Amethyst, be nice." Garnet said.

 

"Heck no! This time I get to give PEARL a taste of her own medicine for being 'completely reckless and uncouth' and I'm never letting her live this down!" Amethyst shouted back at her.

 

"Uh guys! This is not the time for this! Skeleton Boy is pissed off and probably going to attack." Jasper said, getting there attention. Everyone looked at Sans and he seemed to be seething with rage, barely holding himself back from attacking these people.

 

I walk up over to him and hugged him, showing him that I was alright and trying to get him to calm down. I knew my idea was a success when I heard him taking deep breaths and felt him return my hug.

 

"Sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to loose it like that." He said as he tightened his embrace on me.

 

"I thought you were seriously hurt or worse. I was just so angry." He said. I patted his back and told him that everything was alright and that I was perfectly fine.

 

He looked over to Steven and thanked him for what he had done.

 

"I didn't do much. I acted without thinking." He said with a small blush, clearly embarrassed at the show of gratitude.

 

It was the tall lady who threw the spear, Pearl, I think her name is, walked up to us and bowed slightly.

 

"I'm so sorry for that! That was unacceptable behavior and I almost impaled your sister. I know that you probably wont, but please forgive me."

 

"okay, listen here lady. there are a few things you need to know. thing one: frisk is non-binary. thing two: they aren't my sibling, unless of course they want to be, in which case i wouldn't object. thing three: frisk didn't get hurt, and they are nice enough to put water under the bridge with this, so we at least forgive you." Sans listed off. I was surprised at how quickly he was forgiving her given how much he had freaked out. I guess he could read the situation as well as I had.

 

"Regardless, I still apologize for everything." Pearl insisted.

 

"It's okay, Miss Pearl. You aren't the first person to try and kill me. I hope you will be the last though." I assured her, whispering that last part to myself.

 

"Anyways, can we do this civilly now? Please?" I asked everyone. They all nodded and the ones that had summoned weapons put them away."

 

"Well then! Let's start over!" I said cheerily.

 

"Hello everyone. My name is Frisk, and the lazybones next to me is Sans The Skeleton." I introduced the two of us, Sans gave a small wave when I gestured to him.

 

"Hello there, Frisk. My name is Garnet. This is Amethyst and Pearl." Garnet said gesturing to the short purple lady and the tall white lady who almost impaled me.

 

"Nice to meet you, Frisk. My name is Lapis, and this big buff cheeto puff is Jasper." The blue one that had been standing off to the side the whole time introduced herself and her friend who was indeed a big buff cheeto puff. Jasper let out a sigh of playful annoyance at her nickname. 

 

"Greetings, Human and Lazy Skeleton! I am Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG! Just refer to me as Peridot or Peri please!" The green lady with the star shaped hair greeted enthusiastically.

 

"heh, you remind me of a mixture of my brother and a colleague." Sans said.

 

"And last but not least, the  squirt that saved your life, Frisk, is Steven Universe!" Jasper exclaimed with huge grin while holding up the aforementioned child.

 

"Jasper come on!" Steven whined, very embarrassed by this action.

 

"Hopefully we can all get along together." I said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion! I didn't mean to post this chapter when I did earlier! I fixed it now so dont worry! It's done now!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I have multiple stories I am working on. Two on this site, five on Fimfiction, and one on Wattpad. I also have recently gotten into the SCP Foundation with the games and all that and am now working on a story about my favorite SCP, SCP:682. I also have recently gotten back into Doctor Who.
> 
> If anybody cares, My favorite Doctor is a tie between 10,11, and 4. I'm on series 6 of New Who right now, around episode 10.
> 
> Well anyways, see you next time. Gotta go! Allons-y!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Susie Pov:

 

Kris and I have been walking for awhile now. We were running low on the food we took with us and only had ten bucks to spend. Kris's head looked up and her eyes widened.

"Holy fucking shit! Susie! Look! A town!" She exclaimed.

I looked over to where she was and sure enough, there was a town.

 

"Fucking FINALLY!" I cheered as I picked Kris up and began running towards town.

When they reached the town, they noticed they were having some kind of townwide costume party. 

 

"Susie? Can we get some ice cream? I think that would really help me out." Kris asked from in Susie's arms.

"You want us to spend our last ten bucks on Ice Cream?" Susie asked her.

 

"Mhm!" Kris said with a grin.

 

Susie shrugged. "Alright then."  Susie said before walking towards the ice cream shop Kris had spotted.

 

Kris and I have been walking for awhile now. We were running low on the food we took with us and only had ten bucks to spend. Kris's head looked up and her eyes widened.

"Holy fucking shit! Susie! Look! A town!" She exclaimed.

I looked over to where she was and sure enough, there was a town.

"Fucking FINALLY!" I cheered as I picked Kris up and began running towards town.

When they reached the town, they noticed they were having some kind of townwide costume party.

"Susie? Can we get some ice cream? I think that would really help me out." Kris asked from in Susie's arms.

"You want us to spend our last ten bucks on Ice Cream?" Susie asked her.

"Mhm!" Kris said with a grin.

Susie shrugged. "Alright then." Susie said before walking towards the ice cream shop Kris had spotted.

"Which kind of ice cream do you want?" Kris asked as they got closer.

"As long as it makes you happy, I don't care which." Susie said as she set Kris down.

 

"Chocolate chip it is, then."

Susie looked at her with shock. "Didn't you say strawberry was your favorite?"  
  
"Yeah, but for some reason I'm in the mood for chocolate chip today," Kris said with a shrug.

Susie shrugged. "Alright." She said before walking up to the clerk, who was an elderly lady. "Can we get ten bucks worth of chocolate chip ice cream, please?" Susie asked. 

 _"Please don't be racist please don't be racist."_  the tall monster chanted in her head.

"Of course," the lady said with a smile as she nodded to the other employees, entering in the information as she did.

 _"oh thank god. The last thing we needed was some monster racists starting a fight."_  

 "Thank you Miss Nancy." Susie said, reading the woman's name tag.

She turned around to see Kris with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What?"

"Since when did you start being polite?" she asked.

"Since I started taking classes with....nevermind." Susie said before taking Kris to a booth.  
  
"No, I want the full story. Classes with who?" Kris asked.  
  
"Your mom. Before...it, happened, Miss Toriel started teaching me how to behave properly, because I asked her to."  
  
"Because you love me?" Kris guessed.  
  
Susie responded by kissing her girlfriend. "Duh."  
  
"That is so sweet I might puke," Kris joked after the kiss.

 

"Fuck you." Susie said teasingly.

"Maybe later. Not here, though," Kris smirked.

Susie gave an over dramatic sigh. "Fiiiiine." She lamented.

Kris kissed her on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Good girl." Susie said.

 

After a few minutes, the ice cream was brought to their booth. Susie made sure to check it out to see if it was poisoned or something.

"Is it safe to eat?" Kris asked.

Susie took a spoonful and tasted it. "Yeah. Thank you Miss Nancy."

"No problem, dears," Nancy said with another smile.

 

"So. Do you feel any remorse at all for killing that kid?"  Susie asked apprehensively.

"No. They made me do things I'd never dream of doing to my friends and family," Kris said, stabbing her spoon into the ice cream a bit too aggressively.

Susie massaged her shoulders. "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Kris sighed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

The two of then ate their ice cream, sure to pace themselves so they didn't get a brain freezes. After a few minutes, the two finished their ice cream.

"Thanks for the ice cream! It was delicious!" Kris said happily

"You're welcome, dearies!" Nancy said with a warm smile.

Susie rested her arms behind her back and turned her head to face Nancy. "Do you know if there is any Monster Racists in this town?" She asked her.

"I haven't encountered any." Nancy answered.

Susie's eyes narrowed. "Then why do hear the loading of a shotgun in the back? Before you ask, I have really good hearing." Susie asked with suspicion.  
  
"That's our janitor. He takes bugs in the kitchen VERY seriously." Nancy said with a nervous tone in her voice.  
  


Susie slowly stood up. "Bullshit."

"Just give me a sec, I'll go talk to him." Nancy went to the back room.

"Kris, do you remember how to fight?" Susie asked her as she cracked her knuckles.

"Of course I do." Kris said as she cracked her neck.

"Man. I knew she was lying." Susie said.

"And she seemed so nice." Kris sighed sadly.

 

The two made their way to the back.

"Milton! For the last time, they mean no harm!" They heard Nancy shout as they approached the opened door.

"I don't care! Monsters have no place in this world!" Milton shouted back.

Nancy smacked him in the face. "That's it! You're fired! Get out of my shop!" She screamed.  
  
As this happened, he noticed Susie and Kris just outside the doorway.

 

"Shit!" Susie shouted as she shoved Kris out of the way, getting shot in the process.

"Susie!" Kris yelled, before turning to face Milton.

"I'm fine, Kris." Susie said, no injury on her body. "Stay behind the door." She said seriously.

Kris nodded and then ducked behind the door. Susie slowly walked towards Milton.   
  
"Get the fuck out of here before I shoot you again!" Milton shouted as he reloaded.  
  
Susie remained silent ad she kept walking towards him. Milton made good on his word an fire at Susie again. Susie took the pellets to the chest. They slowly slid off of her body, her movement completely unhindered.  
  
"What the hell kind of monster are you?!?!" Milton gasped.  
  
Susie stopped right in front of him, standing a foot and a half over him. She grabbed him by the throat with one arm and held him up, his shotgun clattering against the ground as he clawed at her hand.  
  
"Na..ncy, help...!" he gasped

Susie slammed him against the wall, knocking him unconscious, and then dropped him.

"Sorry about him," Nancy said as she came over.  
  
"He's lucky he only hit me and didn't hit Kris." Susie said as she picked up the shotgun.  
  
  
"How are you so tough anyway?" Nancy asked with curiosity.  
  
"Apparently according to...somebody, I'm supposed to be the next goddess of monsters." Susie answered.  
  
"Sounds fancy." Nancy said with a smile.  
  
Susie patted the lady on the head like she was a child. "It's supposed to be intimidating."  
  
"Eh, when you've lived as long as I have, there's not much that intimidates you." Nancy said wisely.  
  
"A lot of monsters are in their seventies and look like they're in there teens still. I actually AM a teenager, though." Susie informed the elderly woman.  
  
"Wow. I'm jealous." Nancy said.  
  
"Now, I have to kill you." She said as she pointed the shotgun at Nancy before smiling. "Just kiddin!" She said as she turned it over to her.  
  
Nancy gave a good natured chuckle as she took it.  
  
"You make sure you stay safe now, Nancy." Susie said with a grin and a wave.  


"I will," Nancy waved back as Kris and Susie left the ice cream shop/

They walked through the town, Susie keeping her hands in her pockets as they did.  
  
"So, now what?" Kris asked Susie.  
  
Susie took her right hand out of her pocket, she was holding a wallet and was tossing it up and down. "Well, I stole that asshat Melvin or whatever's wallet, so...maybe screw around?"  
  
"Works for me," Kris said with a shrug.  


"The dumbass even has a paper with all of his pins on it in here! Hahaha!" Susie said as she went through the wallet's contents.  
  
"How stupid can you get? " Kris asked, laughing in disbelief.  
  
"Let's just steal all the money from any assholes we run into." Susie said as they headed to the bank.

 

"Sounds like a plan," Kris chuckled.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in silence Susie looked over at Kris. "Are you scared of me?" Susie asked Kris apprehensively.

"Of course not!" Kris sounded slightly offended.  
  
"It's just that, despite what that...that THING did, everyone still sees me as something much worse." Susie said.

"That's because humans in general kind of suck," Kris said with a shrug.  
  
Susie looked over at her with a smirk before a memory crossed her mind.  
  
"Remember that pedophile teacher we had in second grade?" Susie asked.  
  
"How can I forget?" Kris shuddered at the memory.

"I ate off his face." Susie admitted.  


"Good," Kris said with a nod.  
  
"What about how powerful I am? That doesn't scare you?" Susie persisted.  
  
"Just means you'll be able to protect me from enemies I can't handle. Plus, you make me wet when you get all badass like that." Kris said with a seductive grin.  
  
Susie smiled at her. "Such a good girl."  
  
"I'm not your pet, you know," Kris grumbled.  
  
"So you want me to stop all the praise and stuff? Noted." Susie shrugged.  
  
"No, I like the praise."

 

"Then don't complain." Susie said as if was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"I don't like when the praise is delivered condescendingly," Kris pouted.  
  
"When have I ever been condescending to you when I praise you?"

Kris shrugged."Just keep that in mind." She said.  
  
Soon, the two of them reached the bank. Luckily for them, not many people were there.   
  
"I hope he has SOMETHING." Susie said hopefully.  
  
"What if he's secretly rich?" Kris tried.  
  
"Don't think he is."

  
"Eh, probably not, but you never know." Kris said with a shrug.  
  
Susie and Kris went up to the atm and put in his credit card. Susie typed the pin."Five hundred dollars." She announced.  


"That's better than nothing," Kris said with a shrug.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Susie asked her girlfriend.  
  
"The arcade?" Kris suggested.  
  
"Sure." Susie said with a shrug. "Is it bad that I hope we run into some more racists?" She asked with an expression that said she didn't really care and already knew her answer.  
  
"Nah. We'll get more money. " Kris said with a grin.  
  
Susie shrugged. "All right. Arcade it is."  
  
The two of them then left the bank soon after that. As they walked towards the arcade, they noticed people talking about Susie. Some of them glanced their way, prompting Kris to flip them off.   
  
"That girl is siding with a Monster?!" They heard a woman exclaim in shock.  
  
"Hey, if you have something to say, come over here!" Kris shouted.  
  
"Excuse me?!" A woman screamed. 

 

"Yeesh, what a loudmouth." Susie said tauntingly.  
  
"You heard me!" Kris shouted. "Come over here and fucking say it!" She said, smacking her chest with both arms and spreading them out wide in classic Come At Me Bro style.  


The lady ran over to her and moved as if she was going to punch her in the face.  
Kris simply chuckled. "Are you sure you want to try that?"

The lady punched at Kris's face. Kris caught her fist with ease.  
  
"What the fuck?" She exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Care to try again? " Kris asked, grinning as she did.  
  
  
The lady pulled her fist free and tried to punch her again. Kris caught her wrist, crushing it as she did.  


"AAAAGH!" The woman screamed in pain.

  
"That's what you get!" Kris growled, squeezing harder.

"AAAAGH! LET GO! PLEASE!" The woman begged.

"Did you learn your lesson?!" Kris asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm sorry! Please let me go!" The woman pleaded.  


"Good," Kris let go, shoving her as she did.  
  
Susie caught her by the arm before she fell. 

  
"Wh-What more do you want from me you monster?"

Susie touched her broken wrist with her index finger, healing it completely. This shocked the entire crowd.  
  
"What do you say?" Susie asked.  
  
"Th-thank you," the woman said, stunned.  
  
"And?"

"I'm sorry. "

  
"For?"

"Attacking your friend. "  
Susie pulled her close to her, leaning into her ear.  


"You pull something like this again, I won't be so nice. Understood?"

She nodded, unable to say anything else.

"Good." Susie said before letting her go.

She and the rest of the crowd left.

  
"I hope that isn't the last. It's fun screwing with people." Susie said as she and Kris made their way to the arcade.

"True. I was almost ready to break her whole arm." Kris admitted before looking at her very tall girlfriend. "Since when did you get so good with such powerful Healing Magic?" She asked her curiously.  
  
"...Miss Toriel taught me the basics. I got better than even her with time." Susie informed her.   
  
"How long have you been practicing?" Kris asked.  
  
"Seven years now." Susie answered.

Kris whistled, impressed.

"You think I'll just continue to grow more and more op?" Susie asked.

  
"Maybe. Though I doubt you'll ever get good enough to bring back the dead..." Kris said, tone suddenly turning dour.

"Let's...let's just forget about it for now." Susie said sadly.

"Good idea," Kris nodded.

The two reached the arcade before long.

"What do you want to do first?" Kris asked, looking around as they entered.

Susie shrugged. "Fuck if I know."

Kris saw that the DDR machine wasn't being used at the moment.

Susie saw where she was looking. "Don't bother. You know you will never beat me at DDR, no need to embarrass yourself." She teased.

"Want to make a bet?" Kris asked, more confident than usual.

"Same stakes as normal? Looser does the winners bidding for a day?" Susie asked.  
  
"You know it." Kris said confidently.

 

 Twenty minutes later.

"Player 1 wins!"

"Told ya." Susie said, not winded at all.

Kris was breathing heavily. "Damn it!" She weakly punched the machine.

 

A couple of teenagers walked up to them.

"Don't worry, gurl. That monster probably cheated."

This seemed to give Kris her energy back. "What." She said with a cold glare directed at the two of them.

"I don't cheat." Susie said.

"I don't think I said you could speak, you gecko." One of them said.

"What kind of gecko is purple?" Susie pondered out loud.

 

 

 

"Either way, it would be wise of you not to insult my girlfriend," Kris said, tone hard.

"What? You date that thing?!" One of the exclaimed in horror.

"Her name is Susie," almost instantly Kris was up in his face.

Susie produced a bag of popcorn out of seemingly nowhere and watched the scene.

 

"You'd best treat her with respect. Or else..." Kris raised a fist, letting the threat speak for itself.

 

One of them pulled out a knife. It was a small pocket knife, nothing special. "Or what?"

 

 

Kris pulled out a knife of her own. This knife, was a titanium army bowie knife. "Or else." She said coldly as she got into a fighting stance.

 

"Johnny, her stance makes me think she knows how to use it properly, maybe we should back off?" The other one said.

 

"No no, keep going. I want to see how deep you can dig yourselves," Kris taunted, almost casually looking over her knife.

 

His bluff being called, the other kid pulled out a gun.

 

 

Before he could fully draw it, though, Kris had his arm in her grip, the knife against his throat. "Ah ah ah."

 

Johnny moved to stab at her. Kris shoved the kid she was currently holding into him, knocking them both over. Johnny landed on his back and the other kid landed on top of Johnny on his stomach. The kid on top of Johnny grabbed the gun again. Not letting him get too far, Kris sat on his back, pinning them both down. Susie walked over to them and placed her boot on back of his head.

 

"Do you know how little effort it would take for me to crush your skull?" She said sadistically.

"Or for me to cut your necks?" Kris added, gently pressing her knife into him.

 

"Were sorry!" The kid with gun shouted, sneakily picking up the gun.

 

 

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't stealthy enough, and Kris leaned over and grabbed his wrist.

 

"Just give up already."

 

Johnny through his knife at Kris's face. Kris used her knife to deflect it, impaling him in the hand with it.

 

"AAAAGH! YOU CUNT!" He screamed in pain and anger.

 

 

"What was that?" Kris asked threateningly, adjusting herself so she could pull the knife out of Johnny's hand.

Susie moved her boot to his other hand. "I think he meant to say how beautiful you are, right?" She said threateningly.

 

"Of-of course! Sorry ladies," Johnny said nervously.

 

Susie raised her boot. She walked over to the gun and picked it up. She made sure it was loaded before pointing it at them. 

Kris got off of the other kid. The two looked at each other before running.

 

 

"Looks like we have a gun now. Cool." Susie said as she examined the pistol.

 

"And another knife," Kris casually flipped the one she took from Johnny.

 

"That pocket knife we should pawn off. You already have a badass army knife, why do you need that tiny thing?" Susie asked her.

 

"Dual wielding, of course," Kris said, as if it was obvious.

 

"It's gonna break as soon as you stab something with it. But sure." Susie said as she put the gun in Kris's bag.

 

 

"If it breaks, I'll have three knives," Kris joked.

"Chill, Zoro." Susie said with a grin.

Kris chuckled. Before they could head further into the arcade, two employees came up to them. Susie turned to face them. 

 

"We were informed there was a fight over here." One of them said.

"Two guys came here and harassed my girlfriend, so she defended herself." Susie said, putting one hand on her hip.

"We were also told knives and guns were involved." The other said.

"One of them drew a knife on her, so she pulled her own out. The other kid drew on her, but she pinned him before he could shoot. The gun wasn't shot." Susie explained, hoping she could defuse the situation before it arose. 

"Were gonna have to ask you to leave." They told them.

"Damn," Kris muttered.

"I guess we'll just take our five hundred dollars somewhere else." Susie sighed.

"Five hundred?" the employees gasped.

"Yep. But we're being kicked out so I guess we can't spend it all in this joint." Susie said with a shrug.

"You can stay... if..." one of the employees held out a hand expectantly.

"Nah." Susie said.

"What."

"It's just an arcade. Not worth paying off to stay. We'll just go." Susie said.

The two employees looked at each other. Kris and Susie moved to walk away.

 

They sighed. "Fine."

Susie smirked at the retreating form of the guards. "Now what, Kris?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Fruit ninja?" Kris asked with a shrug, seeing the machine was available.

"Sure." Susie said. "I'll watch for now."

Kris went over to play.

Over the course of the next several hours, the two spent the rest of the money.

"I think this place is neat. We can win food." Susie said as she ate a burger.

"Yup," Kris nodded as she ate a hot dog and some fries.

After they finished eating, they left the place. Once they entered the parking lot, they were surrounded by a bunch of cars.

"What the hell?" Kris asked, pulling out the gun. Susie extended her claws.

"Johnny, you fucker, get out here!" Kris called.

Sixteen guys came out of the four cars, Johnny there with a bandaged hand.

"You really didn't learn your lesson the first time, did you?" Kris growled.

"There's sixteen of us, Esé." He said cockily.

"And my gun has 16 bullets. And Susie here counts for at least 8 of you." Kris responded.

When Kris looked over to Susie, she wasn't there. She was in front of Johnny in literally the blink of the eye. Johnny's goons trained their guns on Susie.

Susie glared at Johnny coldly and reared back her arm. "I already gave you your chance." Susie said coldly before ripping out his throat.

Johnny's goons opened fire on Susie. While they fired at her, Kris fired at them. Unlike Susie, the goons weren't bulletproof, so they all went down with one shot.

"Office Undyne had to have been ex military or some shit to teach you all of this." Susie commented.

"Oh for sure." Kris said, nodding in agreement.

Only one of them was left alive. He backed away from Susie and Kris as they approached him. Kris raised Johnny's knife as if to threaten him.

"Get us all of your buddies wallets and the keys to the fastest car here." Susie ordered.

He nodded fearfully and did just that.

 

"Good boy. Now go tell your buddies to follow us if they dare." Susie said as she took the wallets and keys. She ripped off all the keys that weren't to the car and threw them across the parking lot.

"Of course...." he said before running off as fast as he could.

Susie picked up all the guns there and put then all in the back seat of their new car.

"Well, that was fun." Kris said as she got in on the passenger side.

"Killing feels a lot different when they deserve it, huh." Susie said as she got into the driver seat.

"Yeah. It feels really good," Kris said as she buckled in.

"I bet it felt better when you killed...it." Susie said, referring to the incident.

"I don't really remember. All I remember is the anger." Kris answered.

"Well, we just killed fifteen gang members, so we should probably leave this town." Susie said as she started the car, not bothering to buckle in, since she can't get hurt anyways.

"Yeah, probably. Did you have any place in mind?" Kris asked.

"Nope. Well, the bank to get all the money we can from the many cards they have."

"Then let's go." Kris said before Susie drove to the bank.

Susie pulled into the bank and Kris got out to collect. After several minutes, she walked out with almost $10,000,

"Wherever we end up, we're getting a nice hotel room where I can fuck you senseless." Susie told Kris as she reentered the car, causing her to shiver in pleasure and anticipation.

"Oh fuck the hell yes." She moaned.

* * *

Susie kept driving for a few hours. "Sign says twenty more miles before Macon." She told Kris.

"Want to keep going, or take a rest stop?" Kris asked.

"Whichever you prefer." Susie said as she took a bite of the pizza the got a little while back.

"Eh, I'm good to continue." Kris shrugged as she took a slice from the box on the dashboard.

"Continue it is!" Susie said, stepping on it.

They kept driving until they were surrounded in a bright white light.

 

"OH FUCK!" Susie and Kris shouted at the same time.

Susie slammed on the breaks.

**SCREEEEEECH CRASH!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY got out of my writers block! So many ideas for so many stories have been flooding through my brain recently!

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my First Story On this site! The way it works is a little strange but I think I can get used to it! I hope everybody enjoys this first chapter! I plan on writing an introductury chapter for every Universe, deltarune being first, than Undertale, then Steven Universe.


End file.
